Sweeney Todd's Family
by Cececat
Summary: In the year 1846 a barber and a baker were wed. The barber had a daughter named Johanna and the baker had a son named Toby. They adopted another daughter named Charlotte. The barber was named Sweeney Todd. The baker was named Nellie Lovett. A few months after the wedding Nellie gave birth to a little girl named Lucy. This is what each family member thinks about their life.
1. Chapter 1 (Charlotte's View)

My name is Charlotte. I have the weirdest family London has ever known. I know, that is not really the first thing you say to someone when you meet them, but it is true. My parents are so crazy. You may think every 15 year old girl says that, but seriously. Do you call killing people with a straight razor and selling human meat pies normal? Didn't think so. My siblings don't know the secret ingredient in mom's pies. They also don't know why nobody leaves dad's shop. When I found out what was going on, dad threatened me with his razors. But I knew he would not really hurt me. Dad loves our family, even though he hates the rest of the human race. Sort of creepy, right? I never knew my real parents 'cause I lived in an orphanage my until my adopted parents decided they needed another kid. Mom already had adopted Toby, and dad's first wife gave birth to Johanna. My baby sister Lucy is the only kid actually related to mom and dad. It turns out mom was three months pregnant when she married dad. We all keep that a secret. It would caused a scandal! Anyway, you can probably see we are the weirdest family in London. Our house is pretty crowded too. We all have jobs around the house like any family should. Except our jobs are a little strange. Mom cooks the pies, cooks food for us, and cleans. Dad obtains the meat for the pies, butchers the corpses, and shops for any other groceries. Johanna takes care of the baby. Toby and I work in the pie shop. I feel sort of bad selling those demonic pies. Oh well. At least I am part of a family and away from that dreadful orphanage.


	2. Chapter 2 (Toby's View)

My name is Toby. I love my family. I'm so glad to be away from that dreadful Italian I used to work for. I'm so happy mommy and daddy saved me from him. At first I was a bit afraid of daddy, because of his razors, but I now know that he loves his family. It is also wonderful to have such nice sisters. I used to wish for brothers, but sisters are good too. I really like working in mommy's pie shop with my sister Charlotte. She is 15! How cool is that! She is a bit of a tomboy which makes her a bit more like a brother, but don't tell her I said that. She will always play chess with me, even though I usually win. I really look up to her. Before I worked for that Italian guy I was living in an orphanage like Charlotte. That is why I can relate to her, but can't relate to my oldest sister who has never even seen an orphanage. Her name is Johanna and all she ever does is take care of my baby sister Lucy. She is really quiet, and I think something bad happened to her when she was little. In any arguments between mommy and daddy, Johanna always takes daddy's side. That is probably because her real mom is dead and my mommy is really her stepmom. Daddy is Johanna's real dad. It is all a bit confusing, which is okay. At least we all care about each other. Lucy is so little that all she ever does is cry which can be annoying, but she is still my sister so I love her. When Lucy was born, mommy was afraid that our family was getting too big to fit into our house. Thankfully, Lucy's crib fits in the corner of Johanna's room. The only problem is that their room is right next to the room I share with Charlotte. That means we can hear Lucy crying sometimes. It does not annoy me as much as it annoys daddy. Daddy sometimes gets really mad and yells stuff about how there are too many children in his house, but he calms down when mommy reminds him that some of us are almost grown up. I guess mommy and daddy really love each other. 


	3. Chapter 3 (Johanna's View)

My name is Johanna. I live on Fleet Street in London with my parents and siblings. The only sibling I'm actually related to is my baby sister Lucy. My other siblings (Toby and Charlotte) are adopted. My real mother died a long time ago, and I thought my father was a horrible man named Judge Turpin until I was 16 and met my real father. My real father is named Mr. Sweeney Todd. He married a strange pie shop owner named Nellie and she had my baby sister. I still don't know why he loves her. Still, she is the only mother I have ever known, I'm grateful for that. At first I called her Mrs. Lovett, but now I call her Mother. Until father rescued me, I lived in the same small living quarters. Those living quarters were basically just a bedroom and a sitting room. I had never left those rooms my whole life. I had only seen the outside world from a small window facing the street. Mother has been really sweet to me and helped me adjust to my new life. That has been really hard. Sometimes I wander around London and look at the shops. Though these days I have been a bit too busy taking care of Lucy. We are sisters, but I want to be like a mother to her. I guess since I never had a motherly person in my life so I want to make sure my sister has all the motherly affection a child could want. So while mother, Charlotte, and Toby work in the pie shop I babysit Lucy. Father said that my birth mother was named Lucy so he had to name one of his children after her. I am the oldest of the children. I'm 17. That means I'm almost old enough to get married and move out. But I still want to help mother raise Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4 (Nellie's View)

I'm Nellie Todd, proud mother of four. What was that, dearie? The children look nothing like me? Well, three are adopted. Johanna is the daughter of me 'usband Sweeney and 'is first wife. I adopted Charlotte from an orphanage when she was 14. I saved Toby from workin' for this dreadful Italian barber when 'e was 12. One year old Lucy is both my child and Sweeney's child. I love me dear Sweeney more than anyone else ever could. Who knows why 'e married 'is first wife all those years ago. It does not matter now. That bleedin' old woman is dead and gone. I feel sorry for poor little Johanna. She 'ad no mother all those years. At least she 'as me now. Though I still fear what would 'appen if the police found out what them pies are really made of. Where would me children go?But I try to not think about that, even as I watch Sweeney butcher human corpses so I can make the most famous pies in all of London. I almost feel sorry for the poor blokes that end up in somebody's pie. But as long as Mr. Todd does not 'arm the rest of 'is family I'm okay. I don't know how I love that man, he scares me 'alf to death cause of the way 'e smiles at ya when 'e is doing 'is "job" (you know, the murderin' and such). The only kid who know about our "secret ingredient" is Charlotte. Poor dear would never tell. Thank God we don't eat them pies ourselves. Charlotte or Toby are always willing to go into town and buy some groceries so we can eat somethin' more civilized. We are probably the least normal family in all of London when it comes to some stuff. But I think we love each other more than any other family in all of England.


End file.
